


Bullet

by metamorcy



Series: SunCloud [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skull always has a strong distaste towards the arrogant hitman, each incident reminding him strongly of just how strange the man is. Reborn X Skull</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

Skull always had the worst luck of them all. He knew it. Everyone else knew it. Even the birds knew it and that was probably always why they seemed to target him the most in their attacks. It wasn't fair. He hadn't really done anything wrong…had he? No, he was certain he had never bothered any type of bird or harm anyone. He was a stunt man and, despite being an Arcobaleno, he never really associated with people. After being cured and finally growing back to his normal size, he had left the mafia in hopes of returning back to his old glories days. It had taken a while and the Carcassa famiglia hadn't been very happy about it, but he had made it. He was back to working on his stunts, doing impossible feats that would kill a regular person, and making his way back up on those famous ranks.

People stormed the stadiums whenever he would make an appearance, tickets being sold out every time. There was a lot of speculation about his reappearance after so many years, but he ignored them all. And anyway, Skull always made sure to cover his face with his trusty helmet most of the time whenever on camera. It wasn't that he didn't want his fans to know who he was underneath, it was more like he was afraid of the mafia coming back for him. He is still an Arcobaleno through and through and the underworld would fight over who gets him (well most). Though he was well-known among the world and it had been three years since he had been returned to normal, that fear never left him for even a moment. It was something that would be forever instilled into his mind for the rest of his life. One does not leave the dark world untouched.

So there were times where he would return to his apartment and search the place for any bugs or wires. He would double-check to make sure the door behind him was fully locked and there were times when he was just taking a shower, he would shut off the flow to listen closely for any footsteps. Night sometimes made his paranoia worse with the creaks of the floorboards outside.

Still, Skull found it odd. Very odd. He knew for a fact he had a terrible habit of getting into trouble without meaning to and always ended up getting beaten up because of that luck. Of course, his body would recover soon after because of the cloud flames rushing through his entire body and he would get back up unharmed, scaring off his enemies. But there were times when things didn't go the way it normally would and the men continued to shoot him as if filling his body with lead would eventually kill him off. That or the blood lost. It was at those times, that asshole of a man would show up as if just passing by and eliminate the targets with quick pull of the trigger.

Skull swallowed as the men before him collapsed with a loud flop, a bullet wound in the back of their heads, and let his eyes trailed up to the entrance of the alleyway. A man stood there in the light, one hand inside his pocket while the other had the silenced gun, smoke still filtering upward from the end. The scent of gunpowder filled the air as a cool breeze pushed it towards the purple-haired man. The black suit and fedora with an orange band around it gave the person away and Skull backed up, no longer afraid of the dead men at his feet, but of the one before him.

Reborn, why did it always have to be Reborn?

"Lackey," The man's deep voice echoed in the alleyway and he stepped forward, the heels on his leather shoes clicking against the concrete ground. His movements were shift and graceful like a tiger like he was stalking closer to his meal. He passed over the dead bodies, not even sparing them a single glance, keeping his dark eyes on the cloud Arcobaleno at his feet. Reborn stopped in front of the purple-haired man, his tall imposing figure clear to the younger man's eyes. "I see you're having trouble once more. Such a foolish lackey."

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault!"

Reborn smirked and stepped closer only to kick the younger man at the side. It wasn't hard enough to do much damage or break anything, but Skull got the point. "Oh? Then whose fault is it?"

The purple-haired man grumbled under his breath, unsure on how to answer that question. There was no way to identify whose fault it really was. He was just attacked simply because of his past relations…wait…did that mean it was his fault? Skull grumbled further and slowly stood up, keeping himself against the wall to hold his body up. However, he made sure to keep himself lowered or else he would be attacked again because of Reborn's ridiculous opinions. Wincing, he reached down gently to touch his right thigh where one of the now-dead men had stabbed him and yanked out the knife that was still embedded deep into his skin. With a hiss, he ripped it out, tearing out flesh and spraying blood across the wall, and tossed the blade away, listening to it clank against the ground before going silent. Bright red blood was pooling down the open wound, discoloring his clothes all the way to his boot. And it just so happened that this was one of his best pairs too and he could already feel his cloud flames encasing the area. That was more important at this point of time.

"S-So…" Skull didn't know what to do now, too awkward to go any further. It was always like this, he told himself. Reborn would just stand there and stare as if watching for something. It's weird. The cloud Arcobaleno peered over the dead bodies, looking at their opened lifeless eyes, before tearing his gaze away. By now, the wound has closed up and the bleeding is just beginning to dry from being exposed to the air. He opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly there were shouts echoing from in front, alerting Skull and Reborn that there were more men on their way. A small squeak escaped the purple-haired man's lips and he took a step back, afraid of being caught again. He had enough trouble as it was.

At those shouts, Reborn began to move, heading down a different alleyway beside the one Skull had been trapped into. The hitman didn't say a single word, dashing down the path, not even sparing the other a glance, but Skull followed along, wanting to take the risk with the hitman than the men behind. It wasn't as if he could explain what happened to the ones that were dead. Neither of the two men spoke as they slipped through the darkness, passing through various pathways, until there was only silence. However, when Skull turned around to take a glimpse back, he lost the hitman to the darkness. He stopped, glancing around the area curiously. "R-Reborn?"

Swallowing, he brought his hands together and continued to look around his present area. There was nothing that gave away where Reborn had run to and there was no echo of footsteps to follow. He had lost the older man. 'I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing…' Skull sighed, shoulders slumping downward, and began to walk forward to locate a way to the streets. He needed to get back home and check if everything was alright. There was no telling if the mafia had ransacked his home in their efforts to acquire him, but he needed to check either way. Shuffling his feet, he began to move down a random pathway until he saw the light of the sun finally revealing itself through the corners. Nevertheless, just as he began to make his way forward, a hard shove against his side sent him flying to a brick wall. He let out a pained shout, not expecting such a ruthless attack, and cradled himself against the same wall he had landed against. His purple eyes snapped up in defense, trying to figure out who could be such an asshole to kick him like that.

'Ah…' Skull twitched, it was Reborn. Only Reborn would be that evil to him. He hissed as he stood up, still holding his side painfully, and tried to glare. But the moment Reborn gave one of his own, he backed down immediately.

"Stupid lackey, you got yourself lost. Can't follow me like a normal person?"

"It's not my fault you're so fast!"

"Then it's your fault for being so slow," With those words, Reborn brought his leg up again and slammed the heel of his shoe into Skull's stomach. "Idiot. And by the way, call me asshole again and I'll make sure you'll be crawling in pain on the floor with a few bullets pumped into your brain."

Skull gave a small 'eep' and rapidly nodded his head, taking a step back in fear. He was far too familiar with Reborn's threats. The weight on his body disappeared, leaving the two back into their awkward setting, unsure on what to do now. Well, at least, that's what Skull thought. "R-Reborn, w-what are you doing here?"

The hitman narrowed his eyes at that before answering, "Trying to get something to eat until your screaming interrupted my day."

"I wasn't screaming!"

"Sure you weren't," Reborn smirked and pulled out one of his handguns from underneath his jacket, pointing it directly at Skull. The purple-haired man almost let out a screech before biting down on his bottom lip. The gun clicked, alerting Skull that the safety was off and ready for use. "Now, since you've interrupted my meal, you're going to pay for it."

The cloud Arcobaleno wanted nothing more than to yell back, demanding that he shouldn't have to do such a thing, before giving straight in. He didn't want to deal with any more trouble than he had already and it was always better to just go along with Reborn's strange demands.

"Also, I want something else."

'Oh, what now…' Skull mentally grumbled and peered up, only to feel a pair of lips being pressed against his own. In his shock, he accidently opened his mouth, allowing Reborn entrance into the inner cave, and felt his body being slammed against the wall roughly. He was going to have another bruise there with the one on his side and yet, he didn't pay any attention to that. Those soft, yet rough lips against his own made him squirm and, as that devious tongue began to map out the insides of his mouth, a small moan vibrated from the back of his throat. Reborn smirked into the kiss, chuckling evilly before pulling back. He peered over the damage he had done and began to make his way down the alleyway with his hands inside his jacket. His shoes clicked like before and Skull just stood in his spot as his mind tried to process what the hell happened. His cheeks were dusted with red and his lips were tingling and bruised. He cursed, 'Damn that man.'

"W-What was that for?" Skull called out, his feet scrambling together to follow from behind, his voice echoing. "Hey! Reborn!"

The hitman didn't stop moving and the younger man continued to follow behind, trying to catch up with the devious other. But then, about halfway, Reborn yanked out the same gun before and fired in irritation, silencing the other. "You're being annoying."

At that, Skull didn't know what else to say and swallowed, wondering if he was actually going to be hit. But Reborn just went back to walking like there was nothing wrong, tugging at the end of his fedora to pull it downward. Sighing again, the purple-haired man followed, knowing better than to disobey the older man. He just hoped he had enough money to cover for Reborn's overly demanding tastes. Fingering his wallet that was within his back pocket of the suit, he nodded his head in believing so and kept his mouth shut even as they stepped into the crowded streets. He just needed to do something about the fresh blood on his clothes.

Reborn in front, leading the man behind towards a restaurant he liked to frequent, licked his lips as if he was enjoying the taste that had been left behind. 'Not bad.'


End file.
